The present invention relates to electronic devices of very large scale integration (VLSI) circuits. In particular, it relates to Fin type FET devices.
As FET (Field-Effect-Transistor) devices are being scaled down, the technology becomes more complex, and changes in device structures and new fabrication methods are needed to maintain the expected performance improvements from one successive device generation to the next. Fin-FET or Tri-Gate devices offer possible avenues to continue on the path of miniaturization.